Randy Newman
1969 October 16-18, 1969 The Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA ('Canterbury Fair', with Ry Cooder. Randy's first solo performance in front of an audience, with his back pretty much to the audience) 1970 February 24-29, 1970 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Mary McCaslin. Randy's first "official" appearance) September 9-14 & 16-21, 1970 Bitter End, New York City, NY (Randy's first NYC performance, supported by The Chapins & (17-19 only) Fairport Convention) September 24-27, 1970 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Manhattan Transfer) October 10, 1970 Revolution Club, London, ENG (Due to a rude audience, Randy played only "Lover's Prayer", "Yellow Man", and part of "I Think It's Going To Rain Today", and walked off stage) 1971 ? ?, 1971 The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA September 7-12, 1971 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (With Ian Mathews) September 30, 1971 Town Hall, New York City, NY October 1, 1971 George Washington University's Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC October 8, 1971 Sanders Theatre, Boston, MA October 14-17, 1971 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Ralph McTell) October 23, 1971 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA (Pop At Royce Series) November 6, 1971 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November ?, 1971 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA Fall of 1971 Carnegie-Mellon University, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Bonnie Raitt) December 1, 1971 Syracuse, NY ("Remote @ Warner Bros") December 2, 1971 Crouse College Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (supported by Bonnie Raitt) December 5, 1971 Guthrie, MN (supported by Bonnie Raitt) Fall of 1971 Bitter End, New York City, NY (a tuesday night) ? ?, 1971 Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL ? ?, 1971 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 1972 KMET - radio L.A. March 6, 1972 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (supported by David Elliott) March - Holland March 9 - Bussum, NED March 11 ? - Maart, Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED April 5-9 - Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL May - "Folkscene" KPFA, Los Angeles. Randy is interviewed and plays 14 songs. May - Troubador, Los Angeles, CA (with Jennifer Warnes) 1972 - Town Crier Cafe, Route 22, New York. 1972 - Ebbett's Field, Denver, CO (Radio broadcast) June 8-11, 1972 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (Live radio broadcast, with Jim Croce) June 15-18, 1972 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA (supported by Jim Croce) June 27, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY July ?, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY (supported by Jim Croce) July 21, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Judee Sill & Jim Croce) July 27, 1972 Buffalo, NY July 29, 1972 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA July 31, 1972 US TV "The Dick Cavett Show" August 4-5, 1972 Pagoda Palace, San Francisco, CA (Live radio broadcast) August 21, 1972 Pine Knob Music Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Jim Croce) August 22, 1972 Bitter End, New York City, NY August 24-27, 1972 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA August 28, 1972 Toronto, ON September 1 - Merriwether September 15 - George Washington September 16 - Penn State, Irvine September 18 - Goddard College October 7, 1972 Carlyle, PA October 8, 1972 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Jim Croce) October 20, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (With 50-piece orchestra) Randy plays with a 50-piece orchestra conducted by Emil Newman. October 21, 1972 Princeton. October 27 - "Radio Show w/ Michael Cuserena" from Warner Bros. master #BB-006984. October 28, 1972 University of Toledo, Toledo, OH October 29, 1972 Syracuse, NY November 4, 1972 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jesse Colin Young) November 8-9, 1972 University of Houston, Houston, TX December 8, 1972 Worchester, MA December 9, 1972 Boston, MA 1972 and/or1973 - Cambridge Performance Center, Cambridge, MA 1973 March 16 - Lafayette, LA April 5 - Buffalo, NY April 6 - Toronto, Massey Hall with Sandy Denny April 7 - New Paltz, New York, Elting Gym/SUNY with Sandy Denny April 8 - Rochester April 11, 1973 Power Center, Ann Arbor, MI (with Tim Buckley) April 12, 1973 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (with Sandy Denny) April 13 - Yale April 14 - Rutherford, New Jeresy, Farleigh Exposure Coffeehouse. Two shows with Sandy Denny April 27-29 - Denver, Colorado, Ebbets Field. Two shows per night with Sandy Denny May 4 - Gambier, OH May 5 - Oberlin, OH May 6 - University of Nebraska, Omaha, NB May 7 - Appelton, WI May 10-13 - Tulogi ???? August 12 - Hyannis, Massachusetts, MA August 17-19 - Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL August 23-25 - Washington, DC August 26 - Hyannis, Cape Cod September 21 - West Chester, PA September 22 - Philadelphia, PA September 23-25 - Washington, D.C. September 27 - Brockport, NY September 28 - Hamilton, NY September 29 - Schenectady, NY September 30 - Buffalo, NY October 23 - Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY November 28 - Colorado Springs November 29 - University of Iowa November 30 - Morgan Auditorium, University of Alabama. Two shows. December 1 - Wake Forest, NC December 2 - Binghampton, NY December 5 - Camden College December 6 - Weslyn College December 7 - University of New Haven December 8 - Wayne, NJ December 9 - Conton, NY 1974 1974 - Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1974 - McGill University 1974 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA January 26 - Bellingham, WA Feburary 10 - Phoenix, AZ February 22 - Greely, CO February 23 - Glassboro, NJ February 24-25 - Boston, MA April 26 - Houston, TX May - Holland June 2 - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London. With David Elliott. Part of European tour. June 4 - Old Grey Whistle Test, BBC TV, London, England June 28 - Hawaii July 5 - Aspen, CO September - TV September 27-29 - Troubadour, Los Angeles. With Wendy Waldman. 1974 - "Folkscence" KPFA, Los Angeles. Randy is interviewed and plays 12 songs. October 5 - Atlanta, Georgia. Randy performs with the 87-piece Atlanta Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Emil Newman. October 6 - Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis. Two shows with Ry Cooder. October 8 - Kansas City, MO October 11 - St. Louis, MO October 14 - Toronto, Canada October 15 - Batavia, New York October 18 - Salute To Charles Ives, Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY. Randy plays fifteen songs solo, and follows by playing eleven songs with a 40-piece orchestra conducted by Emil Newman. October 19, 1974 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC (supported by Ry Cooder) October 25 - Madison, WI October 26 - Westport, CT October 27 - Albany, NY October 31 - Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA November 1 - Portland, OR November 3 - Vancouver, BC November 4 - The Record Plant, Sausalito, California. A live broadcast for KSAN, San Francisco. November 8 - Phoenix, AZ November 9, 1974 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Ry Cooder) November 13 - Tucson, AZ November 14 - Denver, Colorado, Ebbets Field? November 15 - Cleveland, OH November 16 - Springfield, MA November 18, 1974 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Ry Cooder) November 21 - Boston, MA November 22 - Lexington, KY November 23 - Iowa City, IA November 24 - Albuquerque, NM November 29 - Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (with Dory Previn) 1975 February 6 - Houston, TX February 7 - Austin, TX February 8 - Dallas, TX February 14 - Athens, GA February 15 - Nashville, TN February 16 - Raleigh, NC February 19-20 - Chicago, IL February 21, 1975 Uihlein Hall, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Ry Cooder) February 22, 1975 Alexander Hall, Princeton, NJ (supported by Ry Cooder) February 23 - Mobile, AL February 25 - Linly February 27 - Lafyette, LA March 4 - Santa Barbara, CA March 21 - Chapman College 1976 1976 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA May 31 - San Jose Center for the Performing Arts, San Jose, California. With Ry Cooder. June 13 - Lyrics and Lyricists Series, Kaufman Concert Hall, 92nd Street YMHA, New York City, NY. A solo performance featuring "Just One Smile" and "They Tell Me It's Summer". June - Farther, NJ 1977 February 20 - New Orleans Theatre of Performing Arts, New Orleans, Louisiana. Televised. August 23, 1977 Universal Ampitheater, Los Angeles, CA (Randy and Emil Newman and a 50-piece orchestra, supported by Ry Cooder) August 27 - Baton Rouge Speedway, Louisiana September 4 - Tanglewood Music Fair Randy Newman US Tour 1977 September 23 - Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA (with Stephen Bishop) September 24 - Washington, D.C. September 25 - Boston, MA September 27 - Ottawa, ON September 28 - Montreal, QC September 30 - Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY. Randy performs with a chamber orchestra, conducted by Emil Newman. The newspaper reported that the orchestra was led by his father. October 1 - Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with Stephen Bishop) October 2 - Buffalo, NY October 4 - Syracuse, NY October 5 - Poughkeepsie, NY October 6 - North Hampton, Boston, MA October 7 - Princeton October 8 - Worcester, MA October 9 - Toronto, ON October 11-12 - Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, Georgia (two shows) October 13 - Gainsville, FL October 14 - Orlando, FL October 15 - Tampa, FL October 19, 1977 Birmingham Jefferson CC, Birmingham, AL (supported by John Prine) October 20 - Baton Rouge October 21- New Orleans October 22 -Austin, Texas October 23 - Houston, Texas October 25- Waco, Texas (?) October 26 - Tulsa, Oklahoma (?) October 28 - Lafayette, Louisiana (?) Kingfish Rock Club, Baton Rouge, LA October 29, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by Kenny Rankin) October 30 - Linly October 31 - East Lansing, MI November 1-2, 1977 Chicago, IL November 3, 1977 Milwaukee, WI November 4, 1977 Minneapolis, MN November 5, 1977 Cleveland, OH November 6, 1977 Columbus, OH November 7, 1977 Madison November 9, 1977 Denver, CO November 10, 1977 Waco, TX November 11, 1977 Phoenix November 12, 1977 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Wendy Waldman) November 13, 1977 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by John McEuen) November 16, 1977 Eureka November 17, 1977 Vancouver, BC November 18, 1977 Portland, OR November 19, 1977 Paramont Theatre, Seattle, WA November 20, 1977 Eugene, OR November 22, 1977 Santa Cruz, CA November 23, 1977 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA 1977 - "Radio Show '77" from Warner Bros. master #BB-012996 1978 January 25, 1978 Community Theatre, Sacramento, CA January 27, 1978 Albuquerque, NM January 28, 1978 South Hall, Memphis, TN January 29, 1978 Omaha, NB January 31, 1978 Knoxville Auditorium, Knoxville, TX (supported by Mac McAnally) February 1, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Jackson, MS (supported by Mac McAnally) February 2, 1978 Kansas City February 4, 1978 Dallas, TX February 5, 1978 Lyric Theatre, Baltimore, MD February 11, 1978 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (Live broadcast on WNEW-FM, supported by Loudon Wainwright III) February 12, 1978 Amherst April 7, 1978 Chicago, IL April 8, 1978 Wittenberg University, Springfield, OH April 9, 1978 Kent, OH April 10, 1978 Delaware, OH April 11, 1978 Lexington, KY April 12, 1978 War Memorial Hall, Nashville, TN April 15, 1978 Symphony Hall, Atlanta, GA April 16, 1978 Gusman Theatre, Miami, FL (with Paul Davis) May 3 - Frankfurt, W.GER May 4 - Munich, W.GER May 5 - Stockholm, SWE May 7 - Copenhagen, DEN May 8 - Club 7, Oslo. Also appeared on Norwegian television May 9 - Hamburg May 10 - Montreaux May 11 - Paris May 13 - Brussels May 15 - Hague May 16 - Rotterdam May 17 - Gronigen May 18 - Amsterdam May 19 - Nijmegan May 20 - Vienna May 22, 1978 Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED May 23-24, 1978 Koningin Elisabeth, Antwerp, BEL May 26, 1978 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG May 27, 1978 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG May 28, 1978 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG May 30, 1978 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG June 2 - Old Grey Whistle Test, BBC TV, London, England July - Ontario Place Forum. July 14 - The Forum, Toronto - Televised in Japan August - Tour with band made up of Bill Payne, Michael McDonald, Willie Weeks, Andy Newmark, Ted Templeman, and Milt Holland. August 4, 1978 Vancouver, BC August 9, 1978 San Diego, CA August 11, 1978 Conference Center, Monterey, CA August 13, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA August 17-22, 1978 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (With Bonnie Raitt) August 23, 1978 Denver, CO September - The Forum, Los Angeles, California. A filmed solo performance, directed by Wendall Wilks. Shown on "Nightflight" for television. Was a commercially available video and runs 47 minutes. September 4 - Niemegen, Holland. ?? 1979 August 24, 1979 De Dolan, Rotterdam, NED November 1, 1979 Konserthuset, Oslo, NOR November 3, 1979 Stockholm, SWE November 5, 1979 Audimax, Hamburg, GER November 6, 1979 Frankfurt, GER November 7, 1979 Circus Krone, Munich, GER November 8, 1979 Cologne, GER November 10 - Paris, FRA November 11 - Brussels, BEL November 12 - Antwerp, BEL November 13 - Vienna, AUT November 14 - Zurich, SUI November 16 - Groningen November 17 - Enschede November 18 - Hague November 19 - Amsterdam, NED November 20 - Nijmegan November 21 - Sittard November 22 - Utrecht November 25, 1979 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 1980 February 8 - Shakespeare Theatre, Stratford, Connecticut February 9 - Princeton February 10 - West Chester February 29 - Santa Barbara March 1 - Davis, California March 2 - San Diego March 7 - Memorial Auditorium, Stanford, California March 8 - Scotsdale, Arizona March 9 - Fort Collins German radio special circa Born Again includes interviews and short telephone interview with Roswitha Newman with German VO (45 min.) 1981 January 16 - Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles. Benefit for musicians strike. 1982 February 23 - Holland, Concertgebouw, Haarlem March 11 - Hauge, Holland November 5 - Edmonton, Canada November 6 - Calgary November 7 - Vancouver December 10-11 - Paris December 12-13 - London December 14 - Dortmund December 16-18 - Holland December 19 - Milan 1983 January 25 - Dusseldorf Town Hall, Germany January 26 - Frankfurt Alt Opera January 27 - Zurich Volkhaus January 28 - Stuttgart Liederhalle January 29 - Hamburg Musikhalle January 31 - Cologne Theatre Am Don February 1 - Stockholm Gota Lejon February 2 - Konserthuset, Oslo, Norway February 3 - Casino de Paris February 4 - Casino de Paris February 5 - Berlin Philharmonie February 6 - Television apperance February 8 - Rome February 9 - Television apperance February 10 - Dublin Stadium February 11 - Dominion Theatre, London February 12 - Dominion Theatre, London February 13 - Edinburgh Playhouse February 16 - Munich Deutschesmuseum February 17 - Antwerp, The Single February 18 - Ghent Congreshalle February 19 - Turnhout Culturecentre February 20 - De Doelen, Rotterdam February 21 - Carre Amsterdam February 22 - Concertgebouw Haarlem March 17 - Sub Theatre, University of Alberta, Edmonton, Canada March 18 - Convocation Hall, Toronto, Canada March 19 - Hamilton Place, Hamilton, Ontario, Canada March 20 - National Arts Center, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. March 21 - Le Spectrum, Montreal, Quebec, Canada March 22 - Eastman Theatre, Rochester, New York March 24 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. March 25 - Park West, Chicago March 26 - Capitol Theatre, Passaic, New Jersey March 27 - Philadelphia, Tower Theater March 30 - Bogarts, Cincinnati, April 1, 1983 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Detroit, MI April 2, 1983 Berkeley Performance Center, Boston, MA April 3, 1983 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY April 7, 1983 Paramount Theater, Austin, TX April 9, 1983 Orpheum Theater, New Orleans, LA April 10, 1983 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX April 11 - TBA (cancelled?) April 13, 1983 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (cancelled) April 14, 1983 Vancouver, B.C. (cancelled) April 15, 1983 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA April 16, 1983 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA April 17, 1983 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA April 21, 1983 Rainbow, Denver, CO April 23, 1983 Kansas City, MO June 6-7, 1983 Hihon Seinen Kaikan, Tokyo, JPN June 9, 1983 Mido Kaikan, Osaka, JPN December 8, 1983 Live at the Odeon taping 1984 August 1, 1984 Timberwolf, Cincinnati, OH Tour with James Taylor. August 2, 1984 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH August 3-4, 1984 Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates, IL August 6, 1984 Ohio Center, Columbus, OH August 7-8, 1984 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkson, MI (supporting James Taylor) August 10, 1984 Civic Center, Springfield, MA August 11, 1984 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supporting James Taylor) August 12, 1984 Jones Beach, Wantaugh, NY August 14, 1984 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY August 15, 1984 Boston Commons, Boston, MA August 16, 1984 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA August 17, 1984 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdell, NJ August 18, 1984 Kings Dominion, Richmond, VA August 19, 1984 Carowinds, Charlotte, NC August 21, 1984 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA August 23, 1984 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburgh, FL August 24-25, 1984 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Miami, FL August 26, 1984 Orange County Civic Center, Orlando, FL August 28, 1984 Amphitheater, New Orleans, LA August 29, 1984 Mudd Island, Memphis, TN August 31, 1984 Summit, Houston, TX September 1, 1984 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX September 2, 1984 Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, OK September 4, 1984 Municipal Opera House, St. Louis, MO September 5, 1984 Sandstone Theatre, Bonner Springs, MO September 7, 1984 Red Rocks Stadium, Denver, CO September 9, 1984 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA September 11-14, 1984 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA September 14, 1984 City Hall, Los Angeles, CA (Randy receives a Los Angeles City Proclamation honoring him for "I Love L.A.") September 16-17, 1984 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Laguna Hills, CA October 16 - Mondale/Ferraro Benefit dinner, Los Angeles. Randy performed "Short People" and "I Love L.A.". October 31 - Univerisity of California Los Angeles homecoming week festivities in The Ackerman Grand Ballroom. Randy spoke to students but did not perform. November 3 - Friends of Steve Goodman Concert, Concert Arena, Orange County 1985 February 18 - Western States Advertising Agency Association's 1984 "Leader of the Year" award for Creative Director Lee Clow of Chiat/Day Agency. Beverly Wilshire Hotel, Los Angeles. Randy played "I Love L.A.". May 3 - The New American Orchestra Sixth Anniversary Tribute to Lionel Newman for 40 years of music at 20th Century Fox, Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles. May 19, 1985 Shubert Theatre, New York City, NY (Comic Relief, AIDS Benefit) June 22, 1985 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI (With Father Guido Sarducci) June 29, 1985 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (With Emmylou Harris) June 30, 1985 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (With Emmylou Harris) July 12, 1985 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (supported by comic Brad Garrett) September 22 - Farm Aid Concert, Live television broadcast. Randy is introduced by and performs with Billy Joel at two grand pianos placed front-to-front. They play "Sail Away", "Political Science", "Only The Good Die Young"(Joel), and "Stagger Lee"(Trad./Price). "Stagger Lee" was not televised. October 16 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. With comic Chip Franklin. October 19 - Upstairs at the Tralf, Boston ? October 19, 1985 Flynn Theatre, Burlington, VT (with Richard Thompson ?) October 27, 1985 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) November 8, 1985 Wolfgang's, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) December 31, 1985 Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows with Richard Thompson) 1986 August 28 - Bumbershoot Music Festival, Seattle, Washington. September 19 - Los Angeles voter registration drive at Westwood Village at Westwood Blvd. and Kinross Ave. No performance. Randy spoke to news reporters. December 9 - Benefit concert at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles, as part of WinterFest. Randy Newman, Henry Mancini, Lionel Newman, Dave Grusin, and John Williams. 1987 1987 - Special Olympics opening ceremonies at the Beverly Hilton Hotel, Los Angeles. May 18, 1987 Folies Bergere, Paris, FRA May 24, 1987 London Palladium, London, ENG May 27, 1987 Leidse Schouwburg, Leiden, NED November 21 - Third Annual Salute to the American Songwriter, Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, California. Randy Newman, Kris Kristofferson, Thom Bell, Stephen Stills, Lamont Dozier, Billy Vera, Roger Miller, others. 1988 September 3 - Opera House, Bumbershoot Music Festival, Seattle, Washington. September 28 - Benefit for National Public Radio, "Fanfare and Fox", at 20th Century Fox, Mulberry Street, West Los Angeles. A $250.00-a-plate dinner show with Randy Newman, Keith Carradine, Elliott Gould, and others. October - Fresh Air, FM Radio. Interview by Terry Gross. October 19 - Late Night With David Letterman October 22 - Saturday Night Live October 31 - Rockline interview. Randy performs Dixie Flyer and I Think It's Going To Rain Today on electric piano. November 9 - "Fresh Air", Morning Edition, National Public Radio with Bob Edwards. Interview. November 12 - UNICEF Benefit Concert, "Children of the Americas", United Nations visitors lobby, New York City, NY. Part of a four-hour radio broadcast. Randy plays: I Love L.A., Dixie Flyer, Sail Away, Political Science, Short People, and I Want You To Hurt Like I Do. Other acts included: Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young, Jackson Browne, and The Fabulous Thunderbirds, Steve Forbert, Al Stewart, others. November - Personal appearance at Different Fur Studios, San Francisco. Did one song with Mark Knopfler. December 8 - Audio and video spots taped for RADD (Recording Artists Against Drunk Driving). Randy Newman, Eddie Money, Phil Collins, Ray Davies, many others. November - Roger Scott's Radio One (England), Roger Scott's Saturday Sequence. Randy is interviewed and performs with Mark Knopfler on several songs for broadcast. 1989 January 20, 1989 US TV "Late Night With David Letterman" January 25-26, 1989 Mann Auditorium, Tel Aviv, ISR January 28, 1989 Yagar Auditorium, Near Haifa, ISR January 29, 1989 Jerusalem Theatre, Jerusalem, ISR January 31-February 1, 1989 Pallas Theatre, Athens, GRE February 3, 1989 Beurshalle, Bruges, BEL February 5, 1989 De Warande, Turnhout, BEL February 7, 1989 Sardines, Oslo, NOR February 8, 1989 Gora Lejon, Stockholm, SWE February 10, 1989 Atlanta, GA (L.A. Gear Convention) February 13, 1989 London, ENG (BPI Awards) February 14, 1989 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI February 15-16, 1989 La Cigale, Paris, FRA February 17, 1989 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE February 19, 1989 Schouwburg Rotterdam, Rotterdam, NED February 20, 1989 Casino Den Bosch, Den Bosch, NED February 21, 1989 Odsterpoort Gronigen, Gronigen, NED February 22, 1989 Schouwburg Sittard, Sittard, NED February 24, 1989 Old Opera, Frankfurt, GER February 25, 1989 Muziekcentrum Enschede, Enschede, NED February 26, 1989 Stadsschouwburg Nijmegen, Nijmegen, NED February 27, 1989 Theatre Carre, Amsterdam, NED February 28, 1989 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER March 1, 1989 Musikalle, Hamburg, GER March 3, 1989 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG March 21, 1989 Morrison Center, Boise, ID March 22, 1989 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC March 23, 1989 Alberta Bair Theatre, Billings, MT March 24, 1989 Starry Nights, Portland, OR March 25, 1989 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA March 28, 1989 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA March 29, 1989 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA March 31, 1989 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA April 1-2, 1989 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA April 3-4, 1989 Bacchanal, Kearny Mesa, San Diego, CA April 7, 1989 Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN April 8, 1989 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL April 9, 1989 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH April 10, 1989 Center Stage, Nashville, TN April 13, 1989 Opera House, Austin, TX April 14, 1989 Tommy's, Dallas, TX April 15, 1989 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX April 16, 1989 Macky Auditorium, Boulder, CO April 18, 1989 Bogart's, Cinncinati, OH April 19, 1989 Power Center, Ann Arbor, MI April 20, 1989 Civic Center, Madison, WI August 24, 1989 Santa Rosa, CA August 25, 1989 San Jose, CA August 26, 1989 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA October 21 - Club Tenco Awards, San Remo, ITY November 3 - Hollywood Women's Political Committee's Second Barbara Jordan Award for Rosa Parks. The Regent Beverly Wilshire, Los Angeles. Randy plays three (four?) songs. 1990 February 22 - Trump's Pollack Media Convention, Los Angeles March 26 - Dorothy Candler Pavilion, 62nd Annual Academy Awards, Los Angeles. Performed "I Love To See You Smile" November 1 - Constitution Hall, Washington D.C. With Richard Lewis. 1991 May 4 - Keswick Theatre, Glenside, Pennsylvania. May 7-8 - Symphony Hall, John Williams and the Boston Pops Orchestra, Boston, Massachusetts. Randy performed Davy The Fat Boy, Short People, Political Science, as well as conducting the orchestra for his music from Avalon. Later televised. June 27 - Variety-The Children's Charity Big Heart Award for Twentieth Century Fox Chairman Joe Roth. Century Plaza Hotel, Beverly Hills, California. Hosted by Billy Crystal, with Jackson Browne, The Pointer Sisters, and Randy Newman. July 27 - Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California August 10 - Newport Folk Festival, Newport, Rhode Island August 11 - Toad's Place, New Haven, Conneticut. Randy performs two songs from Faust. August 23 - Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, Colorado August 24 - Chatauqua Auditorium, Boulder, Colorado August 25 - Britt Music Festival, Jacksonville, Oregon September 12 - Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, California September 14 - MacCullum Theatre, Palm Desert, California November 1 - The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano. Randy plays two songs from Faust. November 2 - Rheem Performing Arts Theatre, Rheem, California. 1992 June 22 - Amphitheatre at Ameriflora, Columbus, Ohio July 11 - Winterpark Ski Resort, Winterpark, Colorado July 15 - Humboldt Brewery, Arcata, California July 17 - Paul Masson Summer Concert Series, Saratoga, California. Two shows. July 25 - Summer Nights at the Pier series, Seattle, Washington. August 10 - Ben and Jerry's Folk Festival, Fort Adams State Park, Newport, Rhode Island. August 17 - Murray Theatre, Ravinia Festival, Highland Park, Illinois. August 18 - Weesner Family Amphitheatre, Minnesota Zoo, Apple Valley, Minnesota September 11 - Winterthur Musicfest, Zurich, Switzerland. Bootlegged on CD. September 13 - Manchester Outdoor Stage, Manchester, New Hampshire September 26 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles. "For Our Children", Pediatric AIDS Foundation benefit concert. Randy plays "I've Been Working on the Railroad". Other artists include: Paula Abdul, Michael Bolton, and Bobby McFerrin. October 10 - Boulder Theatre, Boulder, Colorado October 11 - Boulder Theatre/E Town Radio Show, Boulder, Colorado November 5 - Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Two shows. November 6 - Park West, Chicago, Illinois November 8 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. November 9 - Senator Theatre, Baltimore, Maryland November 10 - Town Hall, New York City November 11 - Keswick Theatre, Glenside, Pennsylvania November 13 - Center Stage Theatre, Atlanta, Georgia November 15 - Caravan of Dreams, Fort Worth, Texas November 16 - Rockefeller's, Houston, Texas November 17 - Paramount, Austin, Texas November 20 - The Great American Music Hall, San Francisco. Two shows. November 21 - UCLA's Wadsworth Theatre, Brentwood, California. November 21 - "Fresh Air", National Public Radio w/ Terri Gross. Taped in Philadelphia(?). 1993 January 30 - Royal Cruise Lines/Nissan Superbowl Week-end, San Diego, California March 6 - Radio station WUMB-FM "E-Town", National Public Radio broadcast of live concert recordings from Boulder, Colorado (10/11/92). Including: Randy Newman, Nanci Griffith, Shawn Colvin, and Bela Fleck and the Flecktones. June 5 - Appel Farm Arts & Music Festival, Elmer, New Jersey July 17 - Inter-Media Art Center (IMAC), Huntington, New York July 19 - Ravinia Festival, Highland Park, Illinois July 24 - Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California July 29 - Sonoma County Fair, Sonoma, California August 4 - The American Way Religious Right concert, Los Angeles August 7 - Edmonton Folk Music Festival, Edmonton, Canada August 13 - Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, California August 21 - Chatauqua Auditorium, Boulder, Colorado November 4 - "All Things Considered" for National Public Radio, "Randy Newman Still Loves L.A.", interview with Noah Adams. December 4 - Irvine Barclay Theatre, Los Angeles December 10 - March of Dimes fund-raiser at Century Plaza, Los Angeles 1994 April 30 - The 25th New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival, Atlanta, Georgia. 3 p.m. at the Fox 38/Polaroid Stage. June - New Hampshire June - State Theatre, Portland, ME June 9 - Late Night With David Letterman August 6 - Ben & Jerry's Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI August 21- Artpark, Lewiston, Buffalo, NY August - Illionis State Fair September 3-4 - Britt Festival, Jacksonville, OR October 1 - Cultural Centrum, Amstelveen, NED October 2 - De Harmonie, Leeuwarde, NED October 3 - Concertbouw, Haarlem, NED October 5 - Mecc, Maastricht, NED October 6 - Stadstheater, Zoetermeer, NED October 8 - Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED October 9 - Dr. Anton Philips Zaal, The Hague, NED October 10 - Casino, Den Bosch, NED October 12 - Oosterpoort, Gronigen, NED October 14 - Cultural Centrum, Amersfoort, NED October 15 - Philipsvaal, Eindhoven, NED October 16 - Stadsschouwburg, Amsterdam, NED October 18 - De Warande, Turnhout, BEL October 19 - Casinozaal, Beringen, BEL October 20 - Stadsschouwburg, Kortrijk, BEL October 22 - Stadsschouwburg, Brugge, BEL October 23 - De Werf, Aalst, BEL October 24 - Bourla, Antwerp, BEL October 26 - Luxembourg October 27 - Espace Cardin, Paris, FRA October 29 - Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER October 30 - Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER October 31 - Luxor, Rotterdam, NED November 2 - E-Werk, Cologne, GER November 3 - Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT November 5 - Albani, Winterthur, SUI November 6 - Muhle Hunzleken, Rublgen, SUI November 8 - Alhambra, Basel, SUI November 8 - Switzerland - DRS Radio 3, 11:00 "Randy Newman, der grosse Zyniker des US-Song, in der Schweiz unterwegs" (big cynic of US song in Switzerland) November 9 - CPM, Geneva, SUI November 10 - Rocking Chair, Vevey, SUI November 12 - Casino, Zug, SUI November 13 - Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG November 15 - Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SUI November 16 - Stadium, Dublin, IRE November 18 - Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER November 19 - Theatre Archa, Prague, CZR November 20 - Graf Zeppelinhalle, Friedrichshafen, GER 1995 February 23 - 37th Convention of the National Association of Recording Merchandisers (NARM), San Diego, California. Randy performs songs from Toy Story. March 23 - Ted Danson's OCEAN Don Henley Tribute. Randy plays a few songs including "Short People" March 27 - Academy Awards, Los Angeles - "Make Up Your Mind" March 27 - Academy Awards, Los Angeles - "Make Up Your Mind" April 19 ? - The Mark and Brian Show, KLOS F.M., Los Angeles, California. Interview, and three songs: Short People, He Gives Us All His Love, Make Up Your Mind, You've Got A Friend In Me April - Illinois ? April 21 - KCRW Radio, Santa Monica, California. Randy performs "Louisiana 1927". April 28-29 - Cerritos Center, Los Angeles, California. With Buffy Saint-Marie May 19 - The Mark & Brian Show, KLOS F.M., Los Angeles August 26 - Warner Bros. Convention. Randy peforms 4-5 songs October 9 - Benefit performance in La Jolla, California October 28 - 53rd Annual Jack-O-Lantern Ball, Bel Age Hotel, West Hollywood 1996 January 28 - "The Best of Sunday Night With Peter Rodman" from WRLT-FM 100.1 Nashville featured a previous live performance from RN. March 14 - South By Southwest Music Covention, Austin, Texas. 4:45 panel discussion for Faust Enhanced CD and 9:00 p.m. live performance. May 2 - Randy's first on-line interview.Prodigy Chat/Prodigy Spotlight. Nothing is revealed. May 7 - 6th Annual Tripod Communication Education Friends' Luncheon, The Beverly Hills Hotel. Randy plays several songs for this benefit for deaf children including: I Love To See You Smile, Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear, Feels Like Home, and others. May 11 - Start of Randy Newman Vocalist/Pianist/Songwriter/Composer/Conductor series for 1996-1997. May 11 - Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra with conductor Ethan James Dulsky Metro-Park Amphitheatre, Jacksonville, Florida The performance included: Birmingham (w/ orch), Short People, Girls In My Life, Marie (w/ orch), I Love To See You Smile (w/ orch), Real Emotional Girl (w/ orch), You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy (w/ orch), You've Got A Friend In Me (w/ orch), Love Story (w/ orch), Political Science, Avalon (w/ orch & conduct), The Natural (w/ orch & conduct), Maverick (w/ orch & conduct), Dixie Flyer, Glory Train, Louisiana 1927 (w/ orch), Sandman's Coming (w/ orch), I Love L.A., Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top (w/ orch), I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Toy Story (w/ orch & conduct), I Think It's Going To Rain Today, Sail Away (w/ orch), Davy The Fat Boy (w/ orch), Ragtime (w/ orch), Albania May 12- Borders Books and Music In-Store appearance, 7:30 pm Dayton, Ohio May 31 - Dayton Philharmonic Orchestra with guest conductor Charles Wendelken-Wilson, 8:30 pm, $10-$28, Fraze Pavillion, Lincoln Park Commons, Kettering, Dayton, Ohio. Randy's first appearance in Dayton. The performance included: Birmingham (w/ orch), Short People, Girls In My Life, Marie (w/ orch), I Love To See You Smile (w/ orch), Emotional Girl (w/ orch), I Love L.A., Cowboy (w/ orch) Love Story, Political Science, Avalon, The Natural, Toy Story, Dayton, In Germany (w/ orch), Dixie Flyer, Glory Train, Louisiana, Burn On, Feels Like Home, I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away (w/ orch), Davy (w/ orch), I Think It's Going To Rain Today (w/ orch) June 12 - Atlanta Symphony, Chastain Park, Atlanta, Georgia. Randy Newman and Jere Flint, Conductors. June 13 - National Symphony Orchestra, Wolftrap, Vienna, VA. Barry Jekowsky, Conductor. June 14 - HealthSouth Stage, Eighth Annual City Stages, June Jam, Linn Park, Fort Payne, Birmingham, Alabama with Johnny Cash July 20 - Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, 8 P.M. The performance included: Birmingham, Short People, Girls In My Life Part I, Marie, I Love To See You Smile, Emotional Girl, You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy, You've Got A Friend In Me, Love Story, Political Science, Avalon Suite, The Natural Suite, Ragtime/One More Hour, Toy Story Suite, In Germany Before The War, Dixie Flyer, Rednecks, Louisiana 1927, I Love L.A., Glory Train, Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top, I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today July 21 - Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, 2 P.M. Same as 7/20 show except "Glory Train" was replaced by "Simon Smith" August 16 - NPR Radio (Morning Edition NPR 6:00 am ET) #1935-13 Rebroadcast on 9/14/96 (News11:56 am ET) #0026-4 August 18 - Hollywood Bowl Orchestra, Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA. Mitchell Hanlon, Conductor. The performance included: Birmingham, Short People, Girls In My Life Part I, Marie, I Love To See You Smile, Emotional Girl, You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy, You've Got A Friend In Me, Love Story, Political Science, Avalon Suite, The Natural Suite, Ragtime/One More Hour, Toy Story Suite, In Germany Before The War, Dixie Flyer, Rednecks, Louisiana 1927, I Love L.A., Glory Train, Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top, I Want You Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today October 19 - Border's Books and Music, 1 pm, Chicago, Illinois October 21 - Chicago Symphony Orchestra, Chicago, Illinois. Randy performed the same show as the Hollywood Bowl performance except, according to a prepared list, "Rednecks" was replaced by "Albania"/"Wedding in Cherokee County" November 20 - KINK Radio, FM, Oregon. Randy performs "Feels Like Home". November 20 - Borders Books and Music, Portland, OR November 21 - Oregon Symphony, Portland, OR Same as the July 20 show, except "Rednecks" was dropped and he sang "Same Girl" in a second encore. 1997 January 10-11 - Tulsa Philharmonic, Tulsa, OK. Guest Conductor: Niel DePonte Same as July 20 January 21 - Edmonton Symphony, Edmonton, Canada. Same as July 20 except "Rednecks" and "I Love L.A." were dropped and replaced with "Northern Boy" following "Glory Train". February 22 - Randy appears as a panelist for the 1997 Film and TV Music Conference - The State of the Art, Presented by The Hollywood Reporter & Society of Composers and Lyricists March 11 - Randy attends the Oscar's Nominee's Luncheon, Beverly Hilton Hotel March 24 - Randy attends the 69th annual Academy Awards. April 1 - National Public Radio. Short interview with Randy by Bob Edwards on baseball. April 11-12 - Pacific Symphony Orchestra Pops, Orange County Performing Arts Center, CA. Richard Kaufman, Conductor. These dates included A Tribute To Alfred Newman featuring: "Conquest" from the film Captain From Castille, Music from the film David and Bathsheba, Fox Fanfare and March from the film Brigham Young, Selections from the film Airport, and the Overture to How The West Was Won. Randy's April 11 set included: Avalon Suite, Birmingham, Short People, Marie, Real Emotional Girl, You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy, You've Got A Friend In Me, Love Story, Toy Story Suite, Political Science, In Germany Before The War, Girls in My Life Part 1, I Love To See You Smile, Louisiana 1927, Feels Like Home, I Love L.A., Sail Away, The Natural Suite, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today In the April 12 set "Real Emotional Girl", "Girls In My Life Part 1" were dropped. July 11 - The Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California September 12 - Denver, Colorado, Boettcher Hall, with the Colorado Symphony Orchestra 1998 May 18 - Live radio broadcast from KCRW FM in Santa Monica, California. August 15 - Cleveland, Ohio, Blossom Music Hall, Cleveland Orchestra, Leonard Slatkin, conductor October 11 - Pacific Palisades, California, Will Rogers State Park, Enviromental Media Awards Festival. October 30 - 60th Anniversary Golden Score Awards 10/30/98 American Society of Music Arrangers and Composers honors David Newman, Randy Newman, Thomas Newman and Newman Musical Legacy. Silent Auction, dinner and entertainment tribute. 6:30 PM Beverly Hilton, Beverly Hills, California November 9 - New York City, Lincoln Center, Tower Records in-store appearance. November 10, 1998 Town Hall, New York City, NY December 22 - National Public Radio, "Fresh Air" 20 min+ interview with Terry Gross. The interview was rebroadcast on 2/15/99 with additional and re-edited material. 1999 February 11 - Project A.L.S. Event, Raleigh Studios, Los Angeles. Randy performed after the reception, dinner, and auction, with Melissa Ethridge. March 1 - Millennium Stage, The John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, Washington D.C. with K.C. and the Sunshine Band April 10 - Richmond Symphony, Landmark Theatre, Richmond, VA April 11 - Richmond Symphony, Performing Arts Center, Emporia, VA April 18 - Boulder Theatre, E-Town's 8th B'Earthday, Boulder, Colorado, with David Crosby, Gram Nash, Jeff Pevar, and Leo Kottke. Randy sang several songs and sang, "The House of the Rising Sun" with other artists at end of show. Tickets were $25-$50. May 1 - Contemporary Arts Center, New Orleans, LA May 2 - Sunfest, West Palm Beach, FL May 5 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA May 6 - The Ryman, Nashville, TN May 16 - Mountain Stage, Cultural Center Theater, Charleston, WV (With Richard Thompson, & Matapat) May 22 - Warfield, San Francisco, CA May 23 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV May 25 - KCRW Radio interview on "Morning Becomes Eclectic", Los Angeles, California May 26-29 - House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA June 2 - Tower Records, Los Angeles, CA (In-store appearance) June 2 - American On-Line Chat June 23 - KLSX - Jonathan Brandmeier Show, Los Angeles, California October 17 - Santa Monica at The Canyon Charter School for the Second Annual Jammin' in the Canyon benefit for the instrumental music program at Canyon Charter School. $20, noon-4 PM, 421 Entrada Dr. Santa Monica, California November 22 - AOL Live - Internet On-line Chat November 22 - Entertainment Asylum www.asylum.com chat December 11 - 2nd Annual Benefit Concert & Auction, KINK Christmas Party, Roseland Theatre, Portland, Oregon with Karla Bonhoff, Catie Curtis, and William Topley December 14 - Virgin Megastore, Downtown Disney West Side, Orlando, Florida. A signing, no live performance. 2000 January 13, 2000 Mitch Albom, 15 minute Detroit radio interview via telephone. January 20, 2000 Stadsschouwburg De Harmonie, Leeuwarden, NED January 21, 2000 I.C.C., Ghent, BEL January 23, 2000 Stadsschouwburg, Bruges, BEL January 24, 2000 Luxor Theatre, Rotterdam, NED January 25, 2000 Theatre Aan't Vrijhof, Maastricht, NED January 27, 2000 Stadstheatre, Zoetermeer, NED January 28, 2000 MC Frits Philips, Eindhoven, NED January 29, 2000 Concertgebouw, Haarlem, NED January 31, 2000 Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED Radio broadcast in February February 1, 2000 De Oosterpoort, Gronigen, NED February 3, 2000 Shouwburg Orpheus, Appledoorn, NED February 4, 2000 Chasse Theatre, Breda, NED February 5, 2000 Stadsgchoorzaal, Leiden, NED February 7, 2000 Queen Elizabeth Hall, Antwerp, BEL February 8, 2000 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL February 10, 2000 Cultureel Centrum, Turnhout, BEL February 11, 2000 Cultureel Centrum Casino, Beringen, BEL February 12, 2000 TBA February 14, 2000 Kammermusiksaal, Berlin, GER February 15, 2000 Kulturhaus, Linz, AUT February 16, 2000 Gessellschaftshaus, Frankfurt, GER February 18, 2000 C.C.H.2., Hamburg, GER February 19, 2000 Volkhaus, Zurich, SUI February 21, 2000 Prinzregenten Theatre, Munich, GER February 22, 2000 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG February 24, 2000 Kurhalle, Vienna, AUT February 25, 2000 Orpheum, Graz, AUT February 26, 2000 Cankarjev Dom, Ljublijana, SLN February 27, 2000 The Casino, Berne, SUI February 28, 2000 La Cigale, Paris, FRA March 1-2, 2000 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE May 6, 2000 Gay Street Stage, Nashville, TN (Nashville River Stages) May 7, 2000 Budweiser Stage, Memphis, TN (Beale Street Music Festival) May 13 - Prarie Home Companion, Pasadena Playhouse, Radio 5/13/2000 Randy plays: Great Nations of Europe, I Miss You, Sail Away June 27, 2000 Interlochen Center For The Arts, Interlochen, MI (moved from the 4,000 capacity Kresge Auditorium, to the 1,000 capacity Corson Auditorium) June 28, 2000 Newport, RI (3rd Annual Newport Sunset Music Festival, a benefit concert for the Rhode Island Autism Project) July 7, 2000 Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, CA July 8, 2000 Redondo Beach Performing Arts Center, Redondo Beach, CA September 6, 2000 Craterian Ginger Rogers Theater, Medford, OR September 7, 2000 Humbolt State University John Van Duzer Theatre, Arcata, CA September 8, 2000 Villa Montalvo Garden Theatre, Saratoga, CA September 22, 2000 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA September 23, 2000 Swig Field @ Osher Marin Jewish Community Center, Marin, CA September 24, 2000 San Luis Obispo Co. P.A.C., San Luis Obispo, CA September 26, 2000 E County Performing Arts Center, El Cajon, CA October 13, 2000 Capitol Theater, Concord, NH October 14, 2000 Flynn Theatre, Burlington, CT October 15, 2000 Palace Theatre, Stamford, CT October 16, 2000 Birchmere, Washington, DC October 25, 2000 Raymond F. Kravis Center, West Palm Beach, FL October 27, 2000 Van Wezel Performing Arts Center, Sarasota, FL November 10, 2000 Arlene Schnitzer Hall, Portland, OR (with the Oregon Symphony Orchestra) November 17, 2000 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 2008 April 28, 2008 Heymann Center for the Performing Arts, Lafayette, LA 2011 March 9, 2011 Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO